


Lola

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lola - Freeform, More Friendship Philinda than romantic, philinda bad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For Philinda Bad Days on Tumblr. </p><p>Phil breaks Lola and May wants to cheer him up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own AoS or Marvel. Sure wish I did though.

Phil Coulson was never late to a work. Never.  
Even if he had woken up late or even if he had returned from a mission the day earlier, being late for work without any huge reason is something that Phil Coulson didn’t simply do.  
So when he was 15 minutes late into a mission debrief and Phil was nowhere to be seen, Melinda May started to get a bit worried.  
When Agent Hart told her to grab a new partner for this mission, since it seemed like Coulson wasn’t going to come in, she refused and decided to wait for him. Coulson was her partner, they were a team and they worked together. She couldn’t take a new partner with her even though the mission wasn’t really big. They just had to sit in the car and keep a lookout for a possible criminal entering the restaurant. They weren’t even in the team that would catch the criminal once he had entered. So she could go with anyone but she wouldn’t. 

Fury decided to wait 10 minutes for Coulson, if he didn’t come then May had to go with someone else. When May’s patience was wearing down and she was about to go in search for him, that’s when Phil Coulson entered. He looked fine, he wasn’t injured thank goodness, but she could see that he wasn’t fine. The usual bright smile on his face was replaces with a gloomy expression. He was dragging himself to work today and the sight was sad to see. Of course no one else would notice because no one knew him as well as her. 

“I’m sorry sir” Fury looked at Coulson with a suspicious look and then nodded realising that they were going to be late if they didn’t leave now.  
“Agent Coulson, I hope everything is fine. Right now we’re late for a mission and Agent May will debrief you on the way. You both better leave now” 

Phil nodded his head and came to May. A small smile graced his face on seeing his partner and best friend. It warmed her heart to think that she was capable to change his gloomy mood into something cheerful even if it’s for a moment. 

“Everything ok?” She asked, holding his arm. 

Phil looked at his feet and shrugged, a moment later he looked back at May and said “I broke Lola”. If someone else had heard this they would’ve found it funny by the way it sounded, but May knew how important Lola was for Phil, and the sadness on his face hurt her. 

“How did that happen?” She asked concerned. He smiled after seeing that someone genuinely seemed as concerned for Lola as him. 

“I’ll tell you later, let’s go now.” They left for the location in May’s car. 

“This feels weird” May said, a few minutes after they had parked her car at a little distance from the restaurant, far enough not be noticed yet close enough to notice clearly who was coming in and leaving. 

“Huh?” he looked at her surprised. 

“You know, taking my car instead of Lola! I’ve got pretty used to going on surveillance missions with you in Lola” she smiled and he laughed at this answer. It was true. Even though one should be comfortable in their own car, Melinda May and Phil Coulson always took Lola when they went on missions. It was sort of their thing and May wondered that if she was missing Lola this much, then it was obvious for Phil to be this heartbroken. 

“How did it happen anyways?” she asked. They had to spend a lot of time here; they might as well make conversation.

She heard Phil sigh before he began “I was kinda cleaning Lola’s engine in the morning and I ...”he looked a bit embarrassed.

“What?” she was now extremely curious. 

“I ended screwing up something” 

“You were cleaning the engine and you screwed up something?” she looked at him surprised. 

“Yeah well, it didn’t start after I finished cleaning and so I decided to check the problem myself and I don’t know what I did but it completely broke down. ” he looked gloomy again. Poor guy, he was so attached to his car, lots of memories attached with it. He named that car for god sake! That was enough to show how much he was attached to it. 

“Well you didn’t do it intentionally” she said hoping that’ll cheer him up. 

“I know but” he sighed again and then added “We were supposed to go to my hometown tomorrow for our vacation and we were supposed to take Lola and now .. The repair guy says it’ll take him 2 days at least to work on it” 

Oh yes! They had plans for their week-long vacation, which involved going to Phil’s hometown and eating the delicious cookies that his mom was going to make for them. She had always felt so welcomed at Phil’s house. Whenever her own mom would be out on some mission, Melinda would go to Manitowoc with Phil and they’d spend time with his mum. That woman made the world’s most delicious cookies, Phil did too but they weren’t as great as his mother’s but now Phil was sad and it hurt her. 

“We could take my car” she offered. 

“Yeah” he whispered and added “but I really wanted to take Lola home. Especially after the recent upgrades.” 

Of course he did. Phil built Lola with his dad as a kid, and taking it home would be him trying to show to his dad what new developments he did with the car. 

“The guy’s entered” he said suddenly breaking May from her thoughts. 

“Huh?” she asked. 

He looked at her with a surprised smile. “The guy May, he’s entered the restaurant. Let the agents know” 

She nodded and contacted the agents. They reached back the headquarters and Fury let them go and start their vacation early. That was a huge bonus considering how rarely something like that happened. 

Once Melinda dropped Phil at his place he added “Wanna come in, we could watch a movie” he looked so hopeful, but May had work to do so she refused “I’d love to but you’re anyways gonna be stuck with me for the next few days, so enjoy by yourself today” 

“Well I like being stuck with you May” he replied and she smiled back and replied “I know but I’ll have to turn down the offer for today Phil, have some work to do before leaving tomorrow” 

“Ok, don’t forget to come collect me in the morning; it looks like you’ll have to drive me there tomorrow” 

“Sure, bye” she replied and left. 

++++++

Phil Coulson was ready to leave. He loved visiting his mother. Considering how busy their lives were, it was nice to take a break once in a while and to add to that he was taking Melinda with himself. His partner, his best friend and if his mom was to be believed, his soulmate. He laughed at that thought. His mom was sure that Melinda was ‘perfect’ for him. That she understood him better than anyone and that they were made for each other. According to his mom they were both working together for an accountancy firm. She couldn’t know the truth that May was a specialist and he was a Field Officer, that they tackled with life threatening danger regularly. There wasn’t any time for love or romance as such, especially between partners and he couldn’t risk his friendship with Melinda by announcing feelings she didn’t want. 

He wouldn’t say his mom wasn’t correct, Melinda was perfect for him, when they worked together, they were the perfect team. They spent most of their time together and yet it didn’t seem enough.  
He did have feelings for Melinda, something more than friendship but he couldn’t risk that. He was happy she was coming with him on this trip; luckily her mother wasn’t in town so she decided to go with him. His mother had been thrilled when he told her that Melinda would be joining them. He was sure his mom was ready with another huge set of embarrassing stories from his childhood to share with Melinda but he wished he could take Lola with him. He would’ve wanted to take it to his place, where he had worked on it with his dad. 

When he heard his phone ring, he answered immediately. 

“I’m here Phil” she said.  
“I’m coming” he replied and disconnected the call. Making sure everything is fine, he took his bag, closed the door and went downstairs to meet Melinda. 

Once he reached downstairs however he was met with a pleasant surprise. There stood his best friend Melinda May, sitting in the passenger seat of a Red Corvette which he recognised immediately to be his Lola! 

“May!! ..” he ran over to the car and admired it. Running his hand on the hood of the car, looking back up at May with a shocked expression on his face. May couldn’t help but smile back looking at his face. He reminded her of a teenager who was given his first car ever. He smiled as if he had met Captain America. 

“How?” he asked and he came to the driver’s seat and opened it and sat in, after throwing his bag in the back seat. 

“Well it took some effort but I managed to repair it” she replied with a shrug. 

“You did this?” he looked at her with a huge grin. 

“You know I’m good with vehicles” she replied and added “I went to the garage and took the car, worked on it and repaired it” 

“How long did it take you?” he asked. 

“Not long, now let’s start going. I wanna reach your place by evening and have the cookies your mom would make” she replied. 

He knew she wouldn’t tell him how long she worked on it but he was quite sure she had been at it since yesterday afternoon and worked the whole night. Since it’s going to take them quite a few hours, she could sleep on the way. 

“How do you know she’s making cookies?” he asked, staring the car. As Lola hummed back to life, he felt like the happiest person on the planet. His car and his best friend were with him, they were going to visit him mum. Life couldn’t be better than the current moment. 

“She always makes cookies when I visit Phil” she replied. She was right. His mum loved making cookies for her, so did he. Melinda didn’t fail to admit that she was disastrous in the kitchen and he really enjoyed cooking for her.

“Thank you May” She smiled back at him. 

Halfway through their journey, as he had expected Melinda has dozed off, confirming his doubt that she had worked all through night. He wondered how did he get so lucky? How did he end up with this amazing person as his friend? He thanked his lucky stars for giving him a chance to meet this woman.  
He looked at her, hugging her knees, head a bit tilted towards him and fast asleep. Though she had tied her hair into a ponytail, a few strands had escaped. He moved his hand to push a few of them behind her ears. She stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. 

Maybe his mom was right, Melinda was his soulmate. She was perfect for him. Maybe it was worth taking the risk because he was falling hard for this woman. Maybe he would tell her after all about his feelings because this just felt like the right time. 

“You are amazing with vehicles May” he said as he looked at her asleep form and added “Maybe I’ll get you a plane for yourself someday, when we could work with a team of our own. I know how much you like planes. We would have our own team, no red tape, choose our own missions and you'd be the pilot” he was babbling to himself but the thought of it made him really happy.  
That seemed like a possibility in the distant future, he knew that they’d be still together as a team then and hopefully they would be more than partners then.


End file.
